digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ned Scott
The fastest way to contact me is by AIM via the screen name "Ned Scott". You can also contact me via my Wikipedia talk page at Wikipedia:User talk:Ned Scott or by e-mailing ned ''at nedscott.com''. Thanks Hi, Ned -- I'm glad you responded to Matthew in that Wikipedia discussion; I was getting tired of going back and forth with him. I'd be happy to help you out with this wiki... Please let me know if there's anything I can do! -- Danny (talk) 21:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Transwiki I just transwiki'd two articles to this Wikia: Transwiki:List of Rookie Digimon (Part 1) and Transwiki:List of Rookie Digimon (Part 2), following AfDs at enwiki. I used the standard Wikimedia approach to transwiki, as you can see. However, I then noticed in that you have been using lately. So I wondered if you might like to do an export/import on these, or how you think Digimon Wikia is going to handle transwikis (rare though they are). Anyway, I'm writing to say that, if you would like to do it as an import, let me know and I'll temp undelete the two articles at enwiki to allow that. Splash-enwiki 15:14, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I have a recent export of the article in XML format, and am just waiting to upload it (since it is larger than 2MBs I have to either chop it up and import it in a few pieces or get a Wikia tech to help me), but thank you for the offer. -- Ned Scott 15:56, 10 November 2007 (UTC) about new ones Hi, it's Kennethayes@en.wiki, just back from Mars. Recently I'm adding in the new Digimon to the lists, e.g. Wingdramon. But I'm not sure if you are breaking the lists into articles. (like Akatorimon and Airdramon) So, shall I just write the words on the article page, or redirect them to the lists? Hope I can give you and the wiki a hand. ps. article mode is good. K.Hayes 11:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I think we're going in the direction of individual articles for different digimon species. If you add them to the list, then have the article title redirect to the list, but if you make them an article (which is probably the best) you might still want to put a heading on the list with so people who are looking for the Digimon via the list will know there's an article for it. And thank you for all the hard work! -- Ned Scott 04:47, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hey, Ned! My name's Imperialles, and I'm a Wikia Helper focusing on Entertainment-related wikis. I'll be spending some time on the Digimon Wiki, and would love to work with you to improve the site. Are there any specific areas that you'd like me to help out with? I also have some tips on how to increase traffic to the wiki—would you like to hear about that? Again, looking forward to working with you. --Imperialles 17:02, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *A quick question—the articles I've read thus far have had an "out of universe" approach to prose. (Example: "Lucemon is a fictional character in the Digimon franchise.") Is this how it's supposed to be, or merely a remnant from Wikipedia? --Imperialles 17:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :*Thanks for the offer. Right now I've been thinking we need better ways to advertise to drive-by editors about what can be done, or what special things this site offers (such as being able to write an article about a Digimon fan website, or episode articles). The front page is really bland right now, and could use a new layout. About the out-of-universe thing, personally, I'd prefer them to still follow the out-of-universe approach. -- Ned Scott 05:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) more Wikia help Hi, Ned! Continuing from the topic of discussion on the Main Page, I just wanted to say I think it's great that the Wikipedia articles on Digimon are being salvaged here and that it's gotten some attention. I think there's some potential in bringing in a sustaining community here, and I'd like to help. We'll be featuring this wiki in a spotlight graphic that will appear on all the Wikia wikis over the next two weeks, so I wanted to make sure you knew what was up in case a lot of new people starting filtering in. I have one question about the recent migration of material from WP to here. I noticed that all the individual Digimon characters used to have their own page, but that they've been redirected to lists. I've worked on a lot of Wikia wikis, and I've never seen this done before, so I hoped you could shed some light on that for me. Please feel free to reach me on my talk page here anytime. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 18:43, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :My reply. -- Ned Scott 23:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Ned. Sorry if I lost some links when I updated the look of the main page. I noticed a call to action on several discussion pages here that a sprucing up of the main page was in order, so I decided to be bold and spruce. With the spotlight now active on Wikia, there will be lots of new folks coming in to the wiki and the first thing they're going to see is the front page. Can you tell me the links that were missing from the new page so I can integrate them into a more aesthetic design? —Scott (talk) 17:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oops, I meant to just merge those links back in, instead of a full revert. Sorry about that. -- Ned Scott 08:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Chat? Hi, Ned! I just tried to catch you on AIM... looks like you're not online. I'd like to talk to you a bit about this wiki; I have some ideas that might help out a lot. It's kind of a complicated conversation, though, so it would be easier to have it in real-time rather than on wiki talk pages. Would you be free for a chat sometime? Just let me know when you'd be around -- I'm also on Skype. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 23:32, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Deleted I believe this article needs deleted, I would do it myself but I am not an administrator. Thanks. Cheers. DragonBallZ 22:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. -- Ned Scott 05:15, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, I am sure you would have found it anyway. Could you grant me rollback rights? I was going to ask to be a sysop, but I should have a little more time editing this wikia before I ask that. If you have any doubts about me being trustworthy, I am a bureaucrat on Deckipedia. Thanks. Cheers. DragonBallZ 14:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::Also, you did not have to move protect, I would not undo your action without a good solid reason, and if we disagreed after that, I would discuss it with you to work out a solution, and there is no solid reason for me to undo your action. Cheers. DragonBallZ 00:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't think you would, I just thought it was odd that the main page wasn't move protected. I don't have bureaucrat access here, so I'd have to ask a Wikia staffer, but I wouldn't have any problems with you having rollback. -- Ned Scott 05:07, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::For some reason, I thought you were a bureaucrat. If there is any active bureaucrats, could you, or should I, contact them? Or you could just contact the staff. Which one? DragonBallZ 13:15, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hi Ned -- I saw your post to Angela on Central... I gave you bureaucrat status. Sorry, I figured you already had it! Let me know if there's anything else I can do -- I'll talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 04:30, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! -- Ned Scott 04:32, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Bots Do you know someone willing to set up a bot on a small wikia? DragonBallZ 19:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and thanks for giving me rollback! Cheers. DragonBallZ 19:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Pointing red links that have nothing to do with the subject of the wiki to point to Wikipedia. DragonBallZ 14:14, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :You wouldn't mind doing it on a small wiki? DragonBallZ 13:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind at all. -- Ned Scott 10:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::It is the wiki I am a bureaucrat on, the cards wiki. You wouldn't mind doing it on that wiki? DragonBallZ 18:44, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure thing, I might not be able to get to it right away, but I'd be glad to help out. If you want you can give me a specific set of articles to re-link, or I can work off of wikia:c:cards:Special:Wantedpages and try to filter out the non-card ones myself. -- Ned Scott 02:12, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Which ever would be better for you. I don't want you to have to go to a lot of trouble. DragonBallZ 02:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nah, it's pretty easy once I got a list of words. -- Ned Scott 03:00, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::So what do I need to do? DragonBallZ 03:04, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nothing right now. I'll make a list of titles to be re-linked from wikia:c:cards:Special:Wantedpages, and then double check with you to make sure I didn't accidentally include a card-topic. -- Ned Scott 06:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Are you still up to doing it? Also, I noticed that MediaWiki:Licenses does not exist. Do you mind me creating it and making a couple of other changes in the MediaWiki namespace? DragonBallZ 19:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I can't edit the MediaWiki namespace. I guess I forgot. DragonBallZ 19:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant to leave you a message the other day because I realized that I almost forgot about it! Sorry about that. -- Ned Scott 19:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Thats ok :) Thanks for doing it. DragonBallZ 22:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I kind of stopped working on Digimon articles after the move - I've really gotten into the Devil May Cry wikia. I can try to start working here, if that's okay - what kind of things would you like me to work on, besides just cleaning up the lists?KrytenKoro 08:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :No need to apologies, the Digimon articles have always been a somewhat slow moving process, even when they were all on Wikipedia. I myself have really only been active on checking for vandalism and obvious problems, since I've started working more in real life. :I do plan on outlining some longer term ideas I've had, like ways to leave notes and to-do's to help engage new editors and show them the correct way to do stuff. Wikia has some extra features that Wikipedia doesn't have installed, like a page creator that lets you fill in sections of the page, as well as having text fields to fill in for the info box, and I'm interested in seeing if we can use that. :As for the content itself, we have a ton of nice options available to us. It seems most of the species articles are being moved to individual articles, though I'd like to make a list view that would allow one to view more than one article at once. Kind of like what we have now, but with less items on each list. It would be automatic, changes to the page would only have to happen once and it would show up on both individual view and list view. :We can also make a bunch of new articles, like ones for Digimon fan websites, which we could even invite those websites to write (which would likely encourage them and their visitors to edit here in general). We can even create a separate "review" namespace, and let editors write their own reviews for movies, episodes, and products. Wikia has a built-in page rating system that would then allow readers to rate their reviews, so that the better reviews are easier to find. :And since we don't have as many image restrictions, I thought it might be interesting to explore an image-based navigation system for articles. Readers could view an evolution chart and navigate that way. :So right now I'm just kind of in an brain storm mode. I'm sure there's some specific tasks that we could use help with that I'm forgetting about, but like I said, no worries. I'll keep you posted if I think of anything else. -- Ned Scott 22:40, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::One thing I could think of - could I create a template which puts an article in the deletion category? Or do you already have one?KrytenKoro 06:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::That would be fine with me. I've been meaning to make one, but wasn't sure on the wording. My best guess was something like a "proposed to be deleted" kind of thing, but feel free to go with whatever you think would work. -- Ned Scott 06:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::I had to copy a lot of sub-templates and categories to do it, but I added the Template:Delete in the format it was in on the DMC wiki.KrytenKoro 06:53, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Looks good to me. -- Ned Scott 07:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also - are we splitting the digimon lists, or merging to them? I can start work on splitting them off if that's what we're trying to do, and then reformat them as redirect lists to the appropriate articles.KrytenKoro 07:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Splitting them seems to be the direction we're going in, though there's still "character" articles and "species" articles. -- Ned Scott 07:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Images I know that the policy on images here are lax than most, but I think that MediaWiki:Licenses should exist so that fair-use can be chosen. Not a fair-use rational or anything, but just so that fair-use can be chosen when uploading a image. DragonBallZ 16:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) This file is copyrighted. The individual who uploaded this work and first used it in an article, and subsequent persons who place it into articles, assert that this qualifies as '''fair use' of the material under United States copyright law. What do you think? DragonBallZ 00:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. -- Ned Scott 02:21, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::So this can be put on fair-use images so they have something that asserts fair-use? That is all that would need to go on them, correct? If so, I can start putting it on the fair-use images, but you would have to create MediaWiki:Licenses since that requires a sysop. You could just put: ** Fairuse| This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law. And whatever other license you think should be able to be selected, though most images here are fair-use. DragonBallZ 16:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :If you think it's a good idea then it's fine with me. It is mentioned in DigimonWiki:Copyrights that images are assumed to be fair use unless otherwise noted, but I'm not an expert on copyrights, and it would probably be a good idea to have an additional note. -- Ned Scott 07:30, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't want to come in and start changing things after they have been a certain way all this time. I just figured that it would abide by copyright laws more if there is a note on the image itself. But since it is mentioned in DigimonWiki:Copyrights, I think it would be fine the way it is :) Maybe I could mention a little more about fair-use in DigimonWiki:Copyrights, would you mind? DragonBallZ 15:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking about this, and I think there might be a MediaWiki page that would automatically place a notice on the image description page. Either way is fine with me. -- Ned Scott 21:19, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Need Help/expansin/DotDigimon I recently created sections in the rookie digimon (Part 1) list for DotAgumon and DotFalcomon, but they are sorely lacking, they also lack a picture. i need help expanding these articles and creating ones for the DotMegas. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 24.62.226.101 (talk • ) } :I'll see what I can do, however I'm not very familiar with the game they come from. -- Ned Scott 21:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Template code Could you or another user please import the following templates from Wikipedia to the fashion wiki. I've tried doing this myself and have had no luck: *Template:Infobox Company *Template:Infobox Fashion designer *Template:Infobox Model *Template:Reflist *Template:Navbox *Template:Style.com I'll let you know if I need any more templates imported (I probably will). I'm sorry I can't do more on my own. If you can recommend me to another user who can help with this I'll seek their help as well.--SGK 01:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'd do more on my own if I could. I appreciate your help.--SGK 23:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC)